Freaks in Middle Earth
by Truthful Twilight
Summary: While at Meghan's house our heros get thrown into Middle Earth and are seperated. Not really knowing how they got there, their freakish selves get the better of them. Poor, poor, fellowship. No Fellowship members liking the inserted characters, though the
1. Where are we?

A/N: We, being Sarah and Alethea (ä - LEE - thee - ä), were bored and we decided to take a joke we had going with our friends to create this fanfic. Please do not take most of this seriously, and watch out for some bad language mainly spoken by me, Alethea, who some times can not contain the words at mind. And we must thank Erica, Meghan, and Amanda for helping us the original idea.  
  
Alethea tossed in her sleep, though she normally didn't mind sleeping on a floor she was restless. Though being at Meghan's house was always fun, especially when Sarah, Amanda, Erica where there too... Alethea then tossed over once more and freaked. She was in a bed, but not hers and not any in Meghan's house. She sprang upward to sit up in her bed and looked anxiously around the room. There was a fire going and candle on a table. Outside the windows - she almost freaked out once more - was an exact replica of Bree! She sprang to her feet, but before she could reach the window to get a better look, she saw another bed with someone lying in it.  
"AHHHHHH!" she screamed. Then another voice echoed it.  
"AHHHHHH!"  
Both voices rang together, "AHHHHHH!" The person in the bed sprang up, her hair was long and brown and she had fair skin... It was Sarah.  
Sarah realized what the seen looked like "Wai...Meg? Hobbitsie?" She leaned up. "Erica...? Amanda! ...LEATH?" her voice changed from confused too angry and scared.  
"Yea?" Alethea (Leath) asked looking at Sarah with a cock-eyed expression.  
"Dude...we're...in night gowns... GOWNS." She states panting heavily.  
"Holy muffin shit!" she exclaimed examining her white night gown. It covered her shoulders and her entire arms, then it also went down to her ankles. It was also trimmed a bit with lace. "OK what type of a perv would steel us from Meghan's house and dress us up like this, AND put us in the scenery of Bree?" she looked around and caught her own image in a mirror. Her blonde hair was longer then it had been she had fallen asleep (but she wanted her hair that long once again), and that she was not wearing her peace sign necklace. Her blue eyes that faded to white around the pupil glanced around the room.  
"Like I'd know!" said Sarah pushing of the covers to examine her gown. "This would not have been my first choice in clothes... it's white!" she whimpered a bit.  
Then there was a knock at the door, and they jumped. "Misses?" called a voice, "I heard a scream - or three - and I wanted to know if you had needed help?"  
"Uhm, we're uhm... OK." Said Alethea shifting her eyes as if the man who owned the voice could see her.  
"OK?" he muttered. "Strange speech you speak. What does 'OK' mean?" Asked the voice.  
"It means we're fine and go away!" said Sarah not knowing what else to say.  
"Sorry, Misses." He said and then there was a sound of scurrying outside the door.  
Alethea then peered out the window. "I wonder where the others are." She then had a strange thought... "Do you think, that maybe, that Meg is in Hobbition? Seeing as I thought Bree would be cool seeing as I always RP there on the RPG site I we to. Then Erica and Amanda in Mirkwood, because Legolas is there for Erica and Amanda wants to see it because she thinks it'd look cool? I mean, I don't know."  
"Could be so..." Said Sarah looking around the room making sure there was nothing they had over looked. "Hey, those chairs by the fire, they have clothes and bags on them. Maybe those are ours?" She sprang up and darted for something new to change into. At the chair in front of her bed were clothes of a woman traveler: There was a dark-gray tunic and cloak to match, a loose creamy white turtleneck, and a leather hilt dagger. "Just exactly what I would have wanted." She said as she reached for paper and pen on the table. (She also picked up an ink-pad)  
Alethea looks at the foot of her bed and spots a dark green tunic a navy blue cloak and sleeved shirt. She also saw a two-handed bastard sword and she took it and it's sheath and put it in her belt. She also picked up a pocket mirror. "Hey, my dungeons and dragons' characters always find these useful." She looked once more around the room. "Those packs must be for us, or ours. Who knows?"  
"I don't think we should leave right away," said Sarah, "we don't know even know what's going on. Besides where would we go?"  
"Uh..." Alethea paused, "Muffin! I don't know where. Hey I wonder how old I have to be to be able to drink...."  
"That would not be intelligent." Said Sarah.  
"Shhhh... no one knows that." Said Alethea with shifty eyes.  
"Yea, right, whatever. But we must really figure out what we are doing here."  
"Not a bad idea, not a bad idea at all..."  
"No shit, but we really must not argue about this." Said Sarah.  
They changed into the clothes and were happy to get out of the nightgowns. They decided it might be best to take their weapons with them, just in case. Alethea looked at herself in the mirror. "Hey! I could pass for 19 maybe. Though normally people say I look 16, but not in these clothes. They well never notice we are 14."  
"So?" asked Sarah  
"I don't know but it's cool!"  
"You do know, that in serious situations you are quite dumb?"  
"Nope, just in denial!" said Alethea with a smile.  
Sarah rolled her eyes and peered out the doors. "I think we go left." She said stepping out of the doorway. "There is more noise that way."  
They stumbled out into the hall and walked towards the noise.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Meghan pulls her blankets over her head as the sun began to shine through the window. She felt someone tap her,  
"Uhm, Mr. Frodo?"  
"Alethea.. get the hell away from me." There was a stunned silence for a few moments and Meghan resolved that Alethea or Amanda, or whoever decided to wake her up before the appropriate time (at least 12:00pm) had gone back to sleep.  
"Miss?" It was definitely a man's voice, with a small British accent. Meghan decided that this time she was asleep again and dreaming. She ignored whoever it was and pulled her strawberry blond hair from her face, and pushed her hair from her face. There was shuffled footsteps that apparently left the room and came back a few minutes later, except this time with another pair of footsteps with it.  
"Excuse me, what are you doing in my house?" Meghan's green eyes shot open. She rolled over and came face to face with two men. She was stunned speechless. Until....  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!" She fell backwards out of bed. And crawled backwards to the wall. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN MY HOUSE!?"  
They looked stunned. Almost as much as she did. She looked down, she was wearing a nightgown, lacy, low cut and it had puffy sleeves. (You know like the old fashions ones.) Then she looked around. Round circular windows, circular doors, and everything old and oldish.  
She looked up, one of the two men- the one that was first there, had sandy brown hair, hazel-brown eyes, and was plump. She looked to the other. He had dark hair, violent blue eyes, and was thin and willowy. She blinked. They had hairy feet. They were hobbits Frodo and Sam. She looked down and lifted the hem of her dress slightly, and looked down at her feet which were covered in fine reddish hair. She looked up at them and passed out.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Legolas walked through the woods or Mirkwood, when he heard a rustle in the leaves. He moved silently over the fallen leaves and saw two elven maidens lying on the ground in travelers cloths.  
One of the woman stirred and saw a shadow loom over her. She then made a swipe to hit it, in self-defense. It was a move done with great agility but Legolas caught her arm. The woman turned over and look like a teenager with long dark blond hair. She then gawked at him. She reached back and tapped her friend.  
"Amanda... Amanda! It's the hottness!" She pocked her friend once more.  
The second figure stirred and looked around with her brown eyes, "Erica, you weirdo, we must be dreaming or something, go back to sleep." Apparently it was Amanda, and her brown hair dangled around her as she laid back down to sleep.  
Legolas who was curious about the word 'hottness' looked at the girl gawking at him.  
"He's holding my arm..." said Erica locking her eyes onto his.  
"Yes, m'lady, I am. I shall let go if you would like me too." Legolas let go of her hand and Erica raised it back up.  
Ehee....I don't mind...." She smiles, a blush forming.  
"Well, 'tis a pleasure, m'lady...My name is Legolas-" He stops short when she starts mouthing 'Greenleaf'. "--Greenleaf... have you heard of me?"  
"Yeah, kind-a." she said with a smile.  
"May I ask who you and your companion are?" asked Legolas looking at the girl gawking and at her friend sleeping.  
"Oh, I am Erica the supreme elven warrior of Bayport... oh, and she is Amanda of Bayport."  
"What?" Amanda asked only being half-coherent. She then sat up and looked at Erica and burst out laughing.  
"Nothing... what, what's so funny?" asked Erica glaring back at Amanda with her 'death stair."  
"You're," she cackled uncontrollably, "wearing a dress!"  
Legolas look puzzled at this statement but right after that even confused him more.  
"WHAT?!?!" She jumped up onto her feet examining her woman's traveling clothes. "But, ha! You're wearing one too." Erica started pulling at the fabric as if it were infected.  
"Crud." She simply said. "So this is the hottness?"  
Erica just smiled.  
There followed a brief moment of silence, while Legolas blinked in confusion.  
"...Bayport? Is that of the kin of the half-elven? Or am I mistaken? I have never heard of this Bayport."  
Amanda snickered and tried not to laugh, while Erica smiled. "You wouldn't know about it, but that's OK."  
"Uhm, may I ask where are you going? Further into Mirkwood?" He was very puzzled. "I will accompany you if need be."  
"Where ever you are going is fine." Said Erica.  
Only then did Legolas realize he might have 'leach' on his hands.  
  
A/N: Leach is really Erica's nick name, but not for this reason. And I would love to know what you think. Don't worry it will get better. 


	2. First Impressions

A/N: Erica isn't that girly and I (Alethea) am expecting death when she comes back from camp and she reads this. I am not actually that dumb. well most of the time. well. uhm. I am not a good judge of that. And yes, Alethea = Truthful Twilight Sarah = Starmage Meghan = Whispers of a nameless fear. Amanda - no account. Erica - the person who types page long flames. (NOT MY FAULT!!!) and she won't give us her account. Stupied Leach...  
  
Back too our first group of heroes, Alethea and Sarah.  
  
They made their way closer to the noise. They made little sound as they traveled down the hallway that opened up into a common room with a bar and a roaring fire. They tried to look casual, but did seem entirely out of place. They took a seat in the corner of the back so they could be mainly out of site and talk without being overheard.  
  
"Uhm. what are we going to do here?" Asked Alethea  
  
"And how am I to know?" asked Sarah.  
  
"The question was rhetorical." Alethea stuck her tongue out at Sarah. A couple of people looked cock-eyed at Alethea, she then stuck her tongue out at them and they looked away.  
  
"Well this won't help. Fighting won't be of any use." Said Sarah, "And it's drawing attention to us." She looked around the room. Then something caught her eyes, she nodded her head in that direction so Alethea would look.  
  
". You think?"  
  
"A cloaked figure in a shadowy corner of the Prancing Pony. It's a 'duh' situation."  
  
The figure looks over, and a puff of smoke rises from his pipe.  
"That is soOoOoOo Aragorn." Sarah mutters to Alethea, watching the man stare at them.  
Alethea shrugs. "So...?"  
  
"Let's go over!" She says getting up.  
  
"YEY!" Alethea sprang to her feet, and glared at all who stared at her.  
  
They both walked over to the table where the cloaked figure sat. He stared up at them curiously, but did nothing but let out another puff of smoke. Alethea choked a bit.  
  
"Hi Aragorn." They both said together. At this point in time a lot more people where staring at them for talking to the stranger.  
  
Aragorn sat up a bit more straight. "I would introduce myself, but it seams you know of me already. How is that so? And who are you two?"  
  
"Uhm," Alethea paused.  
  
"We're magic?" said Sarah looking at Alethea.  
  
"Yes, uhm that's right. And I am Alethea." Apparently he was slightly stunned, and he also thought the title should be longer. "Oh yea, you do that thing here. I am Alethea daughter of Christopher. This is Sarah."  
  
"You are magic? Yet you seam but two young women."  
  
"We are that too," said Sarah assuredly.  
  
"Uhm, we're kind of both...." Alethea said, not very convincing.  
  
"May I ask your reason for being in Bree?" He asked curiously.  
Alethea and Sarah both drew a blank and looked at each other, "That's for us to know and you to never find out." said Alethea  
  
Sarah whispered under her breath... "Or for none of us to ever find out."  
"But we know why you are here." said Alethea slyly  
"Dude, shut up. Don't ruin the plot line," said Sarah.  
  
"Dude...?" said Aragorn. "What type of word is that?"  
  
"It's a title that we call each other. Mainly used for men, but sometimes for women." said Sarah  
  
"Oh and you were telling me not to mess with the plot line and characters." stated Alethea  
Aragorn started to try to understand what was going on. The words 'characters' and 'plot line' were confusing him. "It sounds as if you are speaking of a tale of old. Are you?"  
  
"Uhm.... sorta." said Sarah  
"May I ask why you came to talk to me?" questioned Aragorn  
  
There was a long pause. "You started the conversation..." said Alethea, Sarah shook her head no, and Alethea remembered that they started it. "Oh muffin shit."  
  
Aragorn puff another smoke ring and blinks.  
  
"You know that crap's bad for you?" said Alethea.  
"I know, it's giving me these visions of young wizard like women."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
And over to Meghan!  
  
Meghan heard what seamed like distant murmuring, that came closer. She opened her eyes and found herself on top of the bed with her night gown on but it was covered by a cloak thrown over her. She sat up and looked around the room, and out side the door was she saw a rather tall gray bearded man (with REALLY bushy eye-brows,) clad all in gray, and a (MUCH, MUCH, MUCH) shorter more youthful man talking. Another man about the height of the second, walking towards Meghan with a large basin of water and a sponge.  
  
Meghan muttered... "It better not be strawberry bubble bath..." She then could identify all three men. The first was Gandalf the gray, the second was Frodo Baggins of Bag-end, and the third was Samwise Gamgee.  
  
"Mr. Frodo, your... guest, I think she is awake." said Samwise  
"And so she is," said Gandalf  
  
Meghan garbed the cloak and pulled it closer to her neck.  
  
Frodo walked over to the bed side and spoke, "I know not why you are in my bed, or in my house for that matter, and I would like to know your name, and what farthing of the shire you are from. As for me, I am Frodo, son of Drogo, and this is Samwise, my gardener, and this is Gandalf the gray."  
  
"I know." said Meghan "I am Meghan of a... my er... house."  
  
"Well, Meghan of Amyer house, what are you doing in my house?" asked Frodo  
  
"I was hoping you could tell me." said Meghan  
  
"What?" said Frodo and Samwise  
  
"Last I remember I was in my house, no where near the shire." said Meghan  
"So are you of Bree?" asked Gandalf "Do you know the owner of the Prancing Pony?"  
  
"Uhm. no and no." said Meghan "And this isn't very comfortable, wearing a night gown in a presence of three men I've never met."  
  
"Sam, would any of your sisters have any old clothes?" asked Frodo  
  
"I don't know, Mr. Frodo, but I shall go ask right away." said Sam, and with that he ran out of site.  
  
"Well, you may borrow my cloak until Sam returns, or we find you something else to wear." Said Frodo  
  
"Thank you." Said Meghan slightly gawking at the scene around her, the medieval clothes, the circular windows, the hobbit men, and a wizard! She thought to herself. 'This is so cool!'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
To Amanda and Erica now!  
  
"M'ladies, I think that it tis not a good idea to travel to Rivendel. So I shall take you back into Mirkwood, and then I shall go off on my adventure." He said turning back from the way they had came.  
  
"No use Legolas, Erica won't leave your side." Said Amanda yawning walking behind Erica still clenching onto Legolas' arm. "You might as well take us to Rivendel, maybe our friends will be there."  
  
"I'd rather not lead you ladies into danger. And so I shall not." Proclaimed Legolas  
"Don't worry, you can protect us. And if any one hurts you I will kill them." Erica stated  
"That's, kind?" Said Legolas slightly confused on how to respond. "But I still will not lead you into danger."  
  
"Then tell us the way and we will lead. As long as where with you, I'll be all right." Whispered Erica dreamily.  
  
"That is not the point!" Declared Legolas.  
  
"Don't fight with Erica, she'll win even if you are correct." Said Amanda. Legolas looked puzzled. "She can take anyone down in two seconds with her neck grip. Or she could just death stair and make you feel all cold."  
  
"But I would never do that to you Leggy." Cried Erica.  
  
Legolas mouthed 'Leggy?' "This matters not I shall bring you back to the house of my father where you may remain safe, and then I shall travel on."  
  
"No you won't." Said Erica  
  
"And why wouldn't I?" He asked  
  
"Cause, we won't let you." Erica smiled  
"I refuse to take you into danger!" he repeated  
"Did you not hear, Erica is a great elven warrior, and I am sort of one. Erica can kill people, orcs whatever with one glance. You'd be making the trip safer if she journeyed with you." Said Amanda plainly  
  
"It matters not," claimed Legolas.  
  
"Well, we were going to Rivendel any way. So you must take us there." Said Erica  
"You were?" asked Legolas  
"Yes, we are friends of Elrond half-elven." Lied Erica  
  
Amanda tried not to laugh. so she coughed "*cough*AgentSmith*cough*"  
  
"What was that?" asked Legolas  
  
"Never mind that, lead us to Rivendel." Demanded Erica  
"It is to dangerous, you must at least be able to wield a weapon." He said  
  
"Any kind of knives, long, curved, kitchen." said Erica, the master of kitchen knives.  
  
"Dagger and bow and arrows." Said Amanda  
  
"Well pick up your bags and go." Said Legolas pointing too the two bags near where the girls had laid. The girls were surprised to see them. They ran over and picked up one each, finding in their bag the weapons to their liking.  
  
Erica sheathed two knives in their sheaths on her back. Amanda put the dagger into her boot and slung the bow and arrows on her back.  
  
"This is so cool." Said Amanda to Erica.  
  
"Of course, meeting the hotness is so cool."  
  
"I meant being in middle earth, but you are right too."  
  
"Are you ready m'ladies?" asked Legolas  
  
"Yes!" they both responded  
  
A/N: I pity Legolas and Aragorn, and nothing bad has yet to happen to those in the shire, but it still might. 


	3. You can't just get rid of us

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews. Me? A great writer. Well thank ya! But I must also thank Meghan (Whispers of a Nameless fear), Sarah (Starmage) and Amanda for ideas and writhing help. Even Erica for being a weirdo. * Hides just in case kitchen knives come flying at her. * OK I think I am safe until the 17th.  
  
Back to Alethea and Sarah.  
  
"And what is that supposed to mean." Asked Alethea irritatedly.  
  
"It means he doesn't believe us!" Said Sarah  
  
"How ignorant!" Alethea cried with a mean look on her face.  
  
"I mean not to offend you," replied Aragorn, "but why should I believe you are what you say you are?"  
  
"We can tell you all about your life." Sated Alethea simply, though she was still slightly hurt that he wouldn't believe them.  
  
"It could be some form of deviltry from Sauron! Not to offend you if you aren't though." He stated when Alethea, if possible, looked even more hurt.  
  
She muttered "You ass." under her breath.  
  
Sarah continued loud enough for him to hear her. "We know good details and sad details, where you are going, and how many fingers you hold up behind you back."  
  
"We can even read your mind, and you are thinking we are lying and we can't possibly do and know all those things." Said Alethea  
  
Aragorn stared astonished at them for knowing what he was thinking. "You ladies are far more powerful then I would have expected. Tell me, can you predict the future?"  
  
"Uhm, to some extent." Said Sarah  
"And you know why I am here, and who I am?" asked Aragorn  
  
"Yea, pretty much." Alethea answered  
  
"Is their hope for my task?"  
  
"Yes, but we shouldn't tell you too much about it." Said Sarah  
  
"Yea, we wouldn't want to 'ruin the plot line.' " Alethea quoted  
  
Aragorn was still trying to analyze every thing when Alethea and Sarah finally sat down across from him. The bar tender looked over at them wondering if he should intervene, and warn them about 'ranger folk', but he himself feared Strider too much to go near him.  
  
"So I guess all we have to do is wait for the hobbits here, right Aragorn?" asked Alethea  
"Yes. wait, we?" asked Aragorn even more baffled then before.  
  
"Of course, we could benefit you, and we'd rather not stay in Bree for much longer then we have too." said Sarah  
  
"I care not how magical you are, or how powerful you are, you young ladies are not safe on the mission I am to go on." Proclaimed Aragorn  
  
"No matter what you say, we can track you with our magic. So all in all, if you try to leave on your adventure with out us, we will find you." Stated Alethea.  
  
Aragorn contemplated this for a moment. "So I guess you knew I would give in?"  
  
"Uhm yea sure, we knew." Said Alethea  
  
"And you know of my mission?" asked Aragorn  
  
"Yea, and we are cool with going onto an adventure with doom lurking around every corner." Said Sarah.  
  
"I still would rather you not venture with me." Said Aragorn.  
  
"We know that." Said Sarah with a smile.  
  
"I am unsure of when he is to arrive ladies, we may be here a long while." Stated Aragorn.  
  
"He?" said Alethea. "Oh yea, only he, for now. But it's OK, and please stop calling us 'ladies', it's quiet irritating. Call us by our names."  
  
Aragorn was confused by 'only he for now' when Sarah asked. "What is the date?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Meghan! Come on down!  
  
'Hey wait a second. what will I do with out the Internet?' Though Meghan as there was a knock on the door. It had only been five minutes or so since Sam had left. "Darn, what will I do?"  
  
"What did you say Meghan of Amyer house?" asked Gandolf while Frodo went to get the door.  
  
"Uhm, nothing. And call me Meghan, or Meg, it's much easier that way." Replied Meghan.  
  
From behind the door a voice called, "Frodo?"  
  
"Merry?" answered Frodo  
  
"Yes?" answered the voice  
  
"Why did you come?"  
  
"We ran into good ol' Samwise and he told us about the young lass." Said another voice  
  
"Pippin?" asked Frodo as he opened the door.  
  
"So who is this lass?" asked Merry  
  
Meghan heard all this and blushed and looked at Gandolf, "Merridoc Brandybuck and Perigrin Took?"  
  
"Yes, do you know them." He asked  
  
"In a way, but they don't know me." Stated Meghan trying not to laugh.  
  
Gandolf looked baffled by this, and looked at Merry and Pippin as they walked in with Frodo.  
  
"I only know her name, Meghan of Amyer house." Said Frodo  
  
"CALL ME MEG OR MEGHAN." Said Meghan  
  
"Sorry, Meghan of - Meg, would you like to meet two good friends of mine." Asked Frodo  
  
"Sure, why not?" stated Meghan "As long as I can still use your cloak."  
  
"All right," answered Frodo as he walked in with Merry and Pippin. "This is Merridoc and Perigrin." He said gesturing to each.  
  
"Mr. Frodo!" The door swung shut from the other room. "My sisters were angry when I tried to borrow their old clothes." Sam ran in, "I am sorry Miss. Meghan."  
  
"Oh, then I am quiet sorry, Meghan. It seams we have no clothes for you, save mine." Said Frodo "And you may be uncomfortable in those."  
  
"No I think those would be fine." Said Meghan with a shy smile.  
  
"So what are you doing in Frodo's bed - house?" asked Pippin  
  
"I have already answered that." Said Meghan as Frodo walked around the room to his dresser pulling out some of his old, but clean clothes.  
  
"And the reason was?" questioned Merry  
  
"That I don't know." Said Meghan  
  
"How can you not know?" asked Pippin  
  
"Well last I remember I was on my coach holding a sleep over, and Alethea, Amanda, Sarah, and Erica were with me. Then I woke up here." Said Meghan. she decided to stir things up. "For all I know you people could have kidnapped me."  
  
"I would never!" exclaimed Merry and Pippin at the same time. Gandolf snickered a bit.  
  
Frodo then spoke, "I am sorry to hear that you could believe that. I would never wish kidnap upon anyone. And Sam, Sam is harmless. Gandolf has no reason to kidnap a hobbit."  
  
"I never said I thought you did, I said for all I know." Said Meghan  
  
"This is true," said Gandolf "but Meghan, you really should be getting back to were ever you came from."  
  
"Uhm, I will find that very difficult. SoOoOoOoOo. I think I will need to go on a quest to get back home." Meghan said slyly "But first I would like to get dressed, and I can't do that with five men in the room." Meghan hinted for them to leave.  
  
"Sorry miss." Said Sam and he left the room first. Then Merry and Pippin left escorted by Gandolf, finally Frodo left the room laying the clothes on the foot of the bed.  
  
"I am sorry if they don't fit Meghan." He walked out and closed the door behind him.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Back to Amanda, Leach and the 'Hotness'.  
  
"M'ladies, it's many a day's walk to Rivendel, are you sure you can make the journey?" asked Legolas  
  
"Of course," Erica said running along side him. Amanda was slightly behind but she didn't care.  
  
"We could always pick up horses." He stated, "If you need them."  
  
After three hours of walking Erica and Amanda had began to slow down, and so Legolas thought they should go back to his father, Thranduil, seeing it wasn't to far out of the way, to pick up some mighty steeds.  
  
Unfortunately, they would never make it into Mirkwood because Thranduil was riding with his men on a. thinger. DON'T ASK WHY! You asked any way didn't you? FINE! It's because I don't feel like describing Mirkwood. There! You happy? Your not! Oh shut up. I told you not to ask.  
  
"Father?" called Legolas to Thranduil.  
  
"Legolas?" Asked Thranduil who looked a lot like Legolas, save older, "Why are you back so soon?"  
  
"I need horses for these ladies and I. They also happen to be going to Rivendel. They say the know Elrond the half-elven. This is lady Erica, and lady Amanda, both warriors." Said Legolas  
  
"Crap." Amanda muttered under her breath.  
  
"Really?" asked Thranduil  
"Sure we do." Lied Erica  
  
"And how is that so." Asked Thranduil  
  
"He owes us a favor. in which I am not aloud to speak of the detail." Said Erica, hoping nothing more would be asked.  
  
Thranduil looked long and hard at Erica, she death glared back at them. He was thinking about saying that she reminded him of Galadriel, at least in appearance, and if he did, he would not have survived for another moment. Luckily he was smart enough not to mention it. (Sorry Erica, I had to put that in.)  
  
"Lady Erica, and Lady Amanda, are you skilled with horses?" Thranduil asked  
  
Erica smiled at him, "Of course!"  
  
"Uhm. sorta," said Amanda doubtfully.  
  
". sorta? Never mind. Legolas, I shall in trust you to take care of these ladies on this journey. Here are three horses." Three white horses were brought forward buy a random elf.  
  
"Thank you father, I shall return soon, or so I would hope. Come Lady Erica and Lady Amanda." Legolas mounted his horse with ease, Erica did the same to her horse with only a little less ease, while Amanda stood their puzzled facing the horse.  
  
"Lady Amanda, is there something wrong?" Legolas asked  
  
"No." Amanda swung up onto the horse, and is jumped onto it's hind legs and almost flung her off. "Holy crud!"  
  
"Are you all right?" asked Legolas.  
  
"Yes. perfectly." Lied Amanda  
  
Erica road over to Amanda, "I never knew you could ride."  
  
Amanda replied "I don't and I am trying not to piss in my dress." At that moment the horses picked up speed and ran down the path. "CRUUUUUUUUDDDDDDDDDDDDDD!!!!!!!!!!" 


	4. Bwha ha ha!

A/N MWHA HA HA! I am Brilliant aren't I? * Does happy dance. * "La de da!" *Twirls around, faster and faster. falls on floor.* Oh shit. *Spazes out. * But Like I said I have gotten some help. But I am the almighty Alethea, the master of weirdness!  
  
Back to Leath, Sarah, and Strider.  
  
"The date?" Asked Aragorn.  
  
"Yea, what is today? The month, the number of the day. the year?" Said Alethea  
  
"You know what, just forget about it." Said Sarah as she shrugged.  
  
"Are you sure you want to go onto this mission?" Aragorn asked pleadingly  
Alethea stood up tall and proud. "Of course, when danger lurks in the dark shadows of middle earth, I'll slaughter them." Alethea pretended to swing her sword. "When demons attacks, I'll distroy them!" She jabbed a 'air sword' into a fake demon. "When danger shows up I'll be there to battle along side the brave." She stood up looking tall and mighty, in a cheesy way.  
  
Sarah looked at Alethea and then whispered to Aragorn. "Uhm, same with me but with less cheesy poetic shit."  
  
Alethea returned to her seat, and once again she received stairs as if she was insane. I'm not saying I am not insane, but you know.  
  
"Shut up. it's not THAT cheesy." Alethea stuck her tongue out again  
  
"Yes, it is." Sarah said dully  
  
"OR SO YOU THINK!" Alethea scolded as a joke.  
  
"OK Alethea, a little spaz-mastic aren't we?"  
  
"Only as much as always." Alethea smiles  
  
Aragorn side glanced at Alethea with a cock-eyed look, as did all the other people in the inn. Alethea sighed and spoke "Well La de da, let's all stair at this odd girl, and see if she will entertain me while I sit and get drunk!" Every one again adverted their eyes, except Sarah.  
  
"Way to not get picked out of a crowd, dumb ass."  
  
Alethea just scowled.  
  
"Ladies, why do you fight when you are friends?" Aragorn asked  
"Cause there is nothing else to do?" Sarah shruged.  
  
"Well, yea. What do you do here?" Alethea asked.  
  
"I thought you two knew everything about me. Are you saying you do not?" Aragorn said slyly  
  
"Shut up it was a rhetorical question." Snapped Alethea  
  
"I meant no offence, m'lady." Aragorn apologized  
  
"And we do know everything about, though only the everything that is important." Sarah added  
  
"And how do you know what is of importance?" Aragorn questioned  
  
Sarah looked at Alethea, and they both knew what to do. "Cause we're MAGICAL!" The moved their arms around in a wave like simulation with spirit fingers.  
  
Aragorn stared blankly at them. "I believe we have already came to that conclusion."  
  
Alethea considered for a moment flipping off Aragorn, then realized it would be useless for the fact is he wouldn't know what it meant. Sarah looked at Aragorn. "You know, I never thought of you as a sarcastic guy. I saw you more as the cool guy acting as if he wasn't cool, but managing to still look cool."  
  
"I shall take that as a complement, though from you two I am unsure what to think." Aragorn said  
  
Amanda is not, where is Amanda?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Off in some forest.  
  
"WHY!?!?!?!?!?!?!" Amanda screamed. "Why can I not ride a figgirn horse!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
MEGHAN HOBBITSIE!  
  
"Hey, she is pretty cute." Merry said as Meghan listened through the door. "So really, why was she in your bed?"  
  
"I don't know, but it's not what you are implying." Frodo said glaring at Merry while Pippin tried hard not to laugh.  
  
Meghan opened the door and walked out, the clothes apparently to big for her.  
  
"Hullo Meghan of Amyer house." Said Pippin as he tried to stop laughing to no prevail.  
"Um. hi?" She replied as she ignored the 'Amyer house.'  
"It was really nice for you to stop in and all but Frodo has some business to attend to." Gandolf said looking at every one besides Frodo. "So would you all kindly leave."  
  
Merry and Pippen looked at each other and said to Frodo, "We will be at he inn having a drink or too if you need us."  
  
"At this early hour in the morning! Never mind." Frodo stated looking at Gandolf.  
  
Meghan saw out of the corner of her eye an envelope protruding from Frodo's pocket. He seam intent of having it next to him and unnoticed.  
"Well, you're not gonna go alone! I'm coming with you!" Proclaimed Meghan.  
At this Merry and Pippin shot sideways glances at Frodo as Gandalf pushed them out the door. Gandalf them stormed over to Sam.  
"DID YOU TELL HER SAMWISE GAMGEE?" yelled Gandalf.  
"No sir! Not a word!" pleaded Sam "I wouldn't dare to, honest!"  
"Well, we can't leave her here she might tell someone." Sighed Frodo.  
"You are right Frodo, Meghan of Amyer house will go with you on your quest." Admitted Gandalf.  
(The best way to describe Meghan's face was: Uber-pissed Confused Lightened-up Happy-ful or just spasmodic, yet no one seemed to notice.)  
  
"Well, I don't have any clothes to pack soOoOoOoOo I'm ready to go right now." Prompted Meghan  
  
((A/N: Amanda: how about they say. 'Let's go!"  
  
Alethea: how about no, they don't talk like that.  
  
Amanda: * Get's idea. *)))  
"Let us commence." Said Frodo all dramatically  
Gandalf shoots a glare at Sam for a moment and then decides to nudge him out the door.  
"No, there is no time for that, Sam." Gandalf declared )()()()()()()(outside)()()()()()()()( [( Amanda's doing]  
  
The wind combed Frodo's ultra ((sounds like a dish detergent)) hot hair and Gandalf's far from hot beard.  
"Where do we go from here?" asks Frodo  
"You will make for the village of Bree. Meet me at the inn of the Prancing Pony. "  
"But where are you going Gandalf?" inquired Frodo  
"I have some business that I must attend to." Grumbled Gandalf as he mounted his steed.  
  
Meghan thought to herself "Saramon of many colors. FRUIT!" ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
We come back to Erica Legolas and a very bruised Amanda.  
  
Amanda ran with her arms stretched out in front of her chasing the racing horse. "Come back, Brownie! Come back you stupid piece of horse manure!" Then the horse started to pick up speed, "No, I didn't mean it like that!"  
  
"You named it 'Brownie'?" Erica asked from her horse ( newly named Legolas)  
  
"Shut up, at least mine was slightly more original!"  
  
Legolas rode in front of the other horse and flipped off of his onto Brownie, and brought it to a halt. Then he slide of smoothly and lead it over to Amanda.  
  
"I bet Aragorn could have done that." Amanda grumbled under her breath, while Erica just gawked at Legolas dreamily.  
  
"Here is your horse Milady." Said Legolas "My name is Amanda, Milady is not my name, that's why people call me Amanda, and not Milady. Get it, got it? Good." Amanda said while trying to scramble onto the horse. Legolas stood speechless while Erica shot out her famous death glare. Then Amanda slid off the horse.  
"Loser." Said Erica  
"I know I am but what are you? . Damn it!" Amanda tried to rebuttal. ((Amanda: I know I am but what are you? Shit, that's what I said, that's not what I ment!  
  
Alethea: Damn it my foot fell asleep.. WAKE UP! PAIN!))  
  
Magically Legolas transported all three groups to Rivendell, because he is kick ass and he hasn't done much. Plus he has the cool moves in the movies, like that flippy thing he does in TTT! You know. You don't? Shut up you don't matter.. Be sides there was much rejoicing "Yey!" said everyone in the story except Elrond. "I'm not rejoicing." complained Elrond. "Oh shut up Agent Smith!" yelled Arwen. "Who said that?" said Elrond as he looks furiously about the room.that he's in..in his house.in Rivendel.in a book shelf.as he puts on a purple dress.yeah!  
  
*Alethea looks at Amanda* Alethea: "You do know that by now they think we are crazy ass holes?" Amanda: "And then you begin to think, how crazy in an ass hole?" Alethea: "Holy shit your right!"  
  
A/N: Sorry the three groups thing got boring but you know we made it work. cause we are genis . genius. SHUT UP!  
  
A/N: Tra la la la la la la *Alethea sings* Ok enough with my singing, sorry for making you suffer. I paid a kid to snort salt today.. I know you wanted to know that, and so I told you.  
  
*Amanda looks at Alethea cock-eyed * Not even I would do that. 


	5. When Pigs Fly!

((A/N: Sorry I didn't post for like a year… BUT I hope I can make up for it… yeah… Starmage is working on another story, similar to this with three familiar characters!!!)) 

When we last left off, out heroes all wound up in Rivendel by magical unexplainable forces created by Alethea's boredom and four chapters being spent on one day that wasn't getting anywhere. Actually I've decided that time will just fast forward… but not because of magic, you'll just have been unconscious while everything else happened.

So here is what you'll have missed:  
Sarah and Alethea have been, much to Aragorn's dismay, stalking him, annoying him, and convincing him that his magical abilities are real. And, if in fact he had doubted them, all doubt was pushed aside when, on the day they had claimed so, that the Hobbit he was waiting for would come, not just by him self but with three other hobbits, and maybe a hobbit…ette. Also, the exclaimed that Gandalf wouldn't be there, that he was going to see Saruman, they also told him that Frodo would be going by the name Underhill. …Aragorn insisted that they were to learn how to wield a sword despite their magic they exclaimed they'd be able to "When pigs fly." unfortunately they underestimated themselves and Aragorn has been keeping his eye on every pig he's seen since.

Meghan has spent her time complaining about lack of sleep and her lack of shoes. While contemplating the idea of shoes they had run into Merry and Pip, but they had no time to talk about their thoughts on shoes because they could have sworn they saw a Nazgul in the woods, and so they picked up their pace. They finally arrived in Bree and Meghan was soon glomped by Sarah, who the hobbits were slightly afraid of, and were thinking about drawing a bar stool to bludgeon her off Meghan. Alethea soon grabbed the barstool from Merry's hands and pointed Frodo in the direction of Aragorn.

"HOBBITSIE!!!" Sarah said as she pulled Meghan up from the Inn's floor, and then she compared herself in height to her good friend, "Why are you so short?"

The hobbit men gave her a cock-eyed look, while the rest of the men in the bar, or most of them who were regulars, had gotten use to the two female's disposition.

"Sarah, Alethea?" Meghan said in disbelief.

"Huh, what?" Alethea stated, she had been zoning out on a mug of ale, thinking… "Oh yeah, hi. Yeah you are short… you are all…. Hobbity…"

Again the four hobbits were confused by this and they began to make their way over to Aragorn, thinking that nothing could be worse then being with those girls. "Yeah, you people look normal, 'cept more Middle-Earthy," Meghan replied.

And so three of our Heroes were reunited, and together scaring the fellowship.

((A/N: DO DO DO DOOOOO Meghan has joined your party.  
Alethea: SCORE!))

Frodo had a long conversation with Aragorn, and Sam, Merry, and Pip all listened in. Meghan was practically saying the words before Aragorn, and again they were all giddy and exited that some how they had been thrown into this world.

That night Meghan joined Sarah and Alethea in their room, Alethea had to give up the bed, according to Meghan. Again she didn't mind sleeping on the floor, but she wound up sleeping in the arm chair by the fire place. Also, just by some random coincidence, Aragorn's room was right next to the girls, and they were able to listen to the conversations late into the night, though Sarah was the first one of the girls asleep.

Meghan was tossing in her sleep and Alethea was gazing at the fire in that state half between sleep and consciousness, she heard a shrill scream, not that of her first day here, but of something… dirty… ghostly and… ring-y…

She then listened as Aragorn explained to the Hobbits how the Ringwraiths came into being, as Meghan sat up looking around, trying to figure out what was the noise that awoke her.

"Those bastards woke me up! I should go out there and beat them to a-" Meghan was then interrupted.

"They're dead."

"But I can still-"

"They're dead."

"But Eowyn-"

"You're not Eowyn. Now go back to sleep cause we're getting up before noon."

"DAMNIT!" Meghan finished and turned over angrily.

In the morning they were able to finally get out by nine, though they had planned to leave by seven, Meghan was bitching about the sun not being up for 5 hours yet. They left by a side road, trying to avoid they eyes of people, and they walked fast, but only after they purchased a pony, which was first thought to be used for carrying pots and supplies, but it would up carrying Meg and half of the supplies. While purchasing the pony, Aragorn kept his eyes on three pigs he saw…

After a long travel, a couple of Nazgul encounters, a couple of apple and food fights, clothes catching on fire, mud ball fights, threats to cast magical spells, and one Morgul Blade stab later, they found Glorfindel, or he found them… And the finally made it to Rivendel…

Meanwhile Erica and Amanda were traveling along with Legolas. The poor, poor, male elf was being slowly tortured without knowing it. Erica and Amanda were arguing, of course Erica was winning, and Amanda needed help with her horse every twenty minuets. If Legolas wasn't a prince, he probably would have beat them to a pulp by now.

"Are we there yet?" Amanda asked

"We are almost there, Ladies." Legolas stated kindly.

Five long and silent moments later.

"Are we there yet?" Amanda asked again.

"Do you SEE Rivendel?!" Erica exclaimed already getting angry.

"I think so." She said as she pointed to a large waterfall cliffs with a bridge going over the river up top, with beautiful elven crafted structures and statues.

"Then why did you ask?!" Erica shouted and Legolas cringed slightly.

"Because…" She paused to think, and not really having a reason she stated what she knew would piss Erica off the most, "I knew it would piss you off."

(A/N: Yeaaaahhhhhh not that great but I wrote it in like an hour which is good


End file.
